A patient in a hospital room is exposed to different activities during a day, for example meals, examinations, medicine intake, washing, etc. Normally, the ambience of the room remains unchanged during the day or possibly light settings may be changed manually.
In order to create the best healing ambience for the patient the ambience settings may be adjusted according to the activities, e.g. a low light intensity may be set during resting periods. However, the ambience settings should also be optimized to support the workflow for the hospital staff.
Accordingly, it is a problem that the ambience settings are not always optimal for the patient or the staff. Also, it may be a problem that the ambience settings are not always optimal for the healing of the patient, e.g. because the patient is not capable of finding a pleasant ambience setting.
Accordingly, there is a need to enable adapting the ambience settings to current needs.
WO 2009090600 discloses automatic creation of an atmosphere such as a lighting atmosphere combined with music, which is suited to social setting and mood in an environment such as a room. An embodiment of the invention provides a system for automatically creating an atmosphere suited to social setting and mood in an environment, comprising a sound receiving unit being adapted for receiving sound from the environment and generating an audio signal representing the received sound, an audio signal processing unit being adapted for receiving and analyzing the audio signal for social setting and mood in the environment, and an atmosphere creation unit being adapted for automatically generating control signals for an atmosphere creation system for creating an atmosphere based on the result; of the analysis of the audio signal. This system allows a comfortable and automatic creation of an atmosphere, which is suited to social setting and mood in an environment, for example in a room.
The inventor of the present invention has appreciated that an improved system for control of ambience settings is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.